The Ballad of Love and Hate
by Reckless Dreamer Yuna
Summary: After another big fight, Kagome leaves, deciding not to go back until Inuyasha comes for her. Will he be able to prove just how much he loves her? Rated M for langauge, and lemon.  Please read and review!


_**Hehe, so I wrote a new story! Yay! It's my first one-shot, first lemon, & first Inuyasha fan-fic. I don't think I did very good, I mean, I never really get to watch the episodes, since they come on at 5:30 AM. -.- So yeah. & Also, I'm sorry if it's really corny, I haven't wrote anything in a long time. I based the story off this song called The Ballad of Love and Hate. I personally like Dia Frampton's cover a lot better than the actual song. The song reminded me a lot of Inuyasha & Kagome, so I decided to give it a try. It took me like 3 days to come up with an idea. -.- . I tried my best to relate the song to Inuyasha & Kagome, but it doesn't really relate that much in my opinion. I tried, but I was really sick while I wrote the story on my iPod, & really lazy too. So excuse my mistakes, & epic failure. I'm not used to one shots, not used to Inuyasha & Kagome, & I'm DEFINITLY not used to writing lemons. Yeah, but anyway, I'm starting to talk too much sooo yeah, on to the story. (: Please, read and review, and tell me if you liked it. I think I'll be writing a lot more Inuyasha fan-fics!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Dia Frampton, the Avett Bros, The Ballad of Love & Hate, yeah, you get it. (:**

…

_Love writes a letter, and sends it to hate._

_My vacation's ended, I'm coming home late._

_The weather was fine and the ocean was great,_

_And I can't wait to see you again._

_Hate reads the letter & throws it away,_

"_No one cares if you go or you stay,"_

_I barely even noticed that you were away._

"_I'll see you or I won't, whatever."_

_Love sings a song as she sails through the sky,_

_The water looks bluer through her pretty eyes._

_And everyone knows it whenever she flies,_

_And also when she comes down._

_Hate keeps his head and walks through the street,_

_Every stranger and drifter he greets,_

_And shakes hands with every loner he meets,_

_With a serious look on his face._

_Love arrives safely with suitcase in tow._

_Carrying with her the good things we know,_

_A reason to live and a reason to grow,_

_To trust. To hope. To care._

_Hate sits alone on the hood of his car,_

_Without much regard to the moon or the stars._

_Lazily killing the last of a jar, _

_Of the strongest stuff you can drink._

_Love takes a taxi, a young man drives._

_As soon as he sees her, hope fills his eyes._

_But tears follow after the end of the ride,_

_Cause he might never see her again._

_Hate gets home lucky to still be alive._

_He screams over the sidewalk and into the drive,_

_The clock in the kitchen says 2:55,_

_And the clock in the kitchen is slow._

_Love has been waiting, patient and kind._

_Just wanting a phone call or some kind of sign,_

_That the one that she cares, who's out of his mind,_

_Will make it back safe in her arms._

_Hate stumbles forward and leans in the door,_

_Weary, head hung, eyes to the floor._

_He says "Love, I'm sorry," and she says, "What for?"_

"_I'm yours and that's it, whatever._

_I should not have been gone for so long._

_I'm your's and that's it, forever."_

_You're mine and that's it, forever._

**The Ballad of Love and Hate**

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou, who suddenly slammed into the ground.

Inuyasha stood slowly, very angry. He gave her a look, and she looked at him with just as much hate. Inuyasha growled before screaming, "You damn stupid wench! Why the fuck do you have to do that all time?"

Kagome looked at him, as if he was hopeless. She shook her head at him slowly, & said "Whatever, Inuyasha," Once Kagome felt the hot salty liquid strolling down her cheeks, she knew she had to go. Miroku & Sango were looking between them, wondering what was going on, but dared not to say anything to anger Inuyasha even more.

Kagome was just so upset, so hurt. She was getting weaker and weaker every single day, stress weighing her down, being tangled up with Inuyasha, having to take care of her family, studying, homework, Hojo, and the jewel shards. Last night, she had seen Inuyasha run off with Kikyo, and she knew it was because he loved her. She felt silly for even thinking that Inuyasha actually could love her. Kikyo was beautiful, graceful, perfect, everything Inuyasha wanted, and everything that Kagome was not. She was just so upset. She noticed Inuyasha was looking at her, and she tried to deny she saw worry in his eyes. She stood there, looking him in the eyes, as if judging his soul, and Kagome walked away, shaking her head at Inuyasha as the salty hotness continued to stroll down her heated cheeks.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was truly worried for her. He noticed that she had become weaker and weaker. He would never let her know how much he truly cared for her. She wouldn't believe him. But he did. He would give up his life, just so she could live. It hurt so bad when she cried, and he knew he was the cause of those tears falling from those beautiful brown eyes of hers. He'd never meant to hurt her. He growled in confusion and anger when she turned and walked away from him.

"Nice going, jackass. You've upset her once again! Inuyasha, do you know how much she's been hurt over you and Kikyo? And she has a life too, Inuyasha. She has a family she cares about, a family she needs to go see. But no, you don't even care," Sango opened her mouth to speak, and that instantly angered the hanyou even more. He wasn't worried about what Sango had to say though.

Inuyasha stood there for about 3 minutes, looking very stupid, and feeling very confused and guilty. He sighed. He always hurt her, but the thought of staying away from Kagome killed him. He finally took off, sniffing for her scent, and he finally found her at the hillside, Tears still slowly running down her cheeks. Guilt twisted his stomach again. He was sorry, but he would never say so.

He sat beside her, not speaking, just watching her pretty face as she looked at the sunset and the tears continued to roll. He had the urge to wipe them away, hold her in his arms and make it all go away, make her happy, but he made her hate him all the time. He couldn't comfort her.

Kagome was the first one to speak. "I really didn't want you to come, and find me here, I honestly hate crying in front of you. But Inuyasha, I'm sorry if I did anything to make you hate me the way that you do," Kagome said, sadness filling her voice. This upset Inuyasha, but he didn't say anything.

A few more moments of silence passed before she spoke again, "Why don't you want me to go home? Inuyasha, I have a life there. I have friends to see, school to attend, books to study," she was practically sobbing at this point. He fought the urge to rap his arms around her, no matter how angry he was, he still wanted to comfort her. He loved her, after all. But instead, he stood, and snapped at her.

"Life my fucking ass. You always have to study, you're always wasting damn time, wench. I protect you, your family knows you're fine here in my care. They know I won't let anything happen to you. Just admit it, the real reason you want to go is just to see that Hobo guy," Inuyasha growled before he could help it, at the mention of the boys name. Inuyasha hated the fact that he loved Kagome and tried to be with her every time she went back to her era. And he hated Kouga also, screaming out these proclamations of love for Kagome, just wanting to mate her and make her a damn mother. Inuyasha was enraged.

Kagome snapped also, voice still weak, "Inuyasha, you can't always protect me, and they're always going to be worried no matter what, they're my family. And why can't I talk to Hojo? You can talk to Kikyo. Don't you dare think I don't ever see you two!" Kagome was out of breath by the time she finished. She began sobbing again.

Realization hit Inuyasha, and he began to panic. He felt extra guilty now, since Kagome had seen the two. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Kagome spoke again.

"Inuyasha, I've been thinking a lot. I mean, I know you love Kikyo, and I get in the way a lot. I always end up holding you back from finding the jewel shards, so I'm leaving? I'm sure Kikyo's much better at detecting the jewel shards than me, so, bye, okay, and again, I'm sorry," Kagome reached up and hugged Inuyasha, who was too stunned and hurt to even move. He realized that there was no use in trying to stop her, he had put her through too much, hurt her too much. She was weak from being here, so upset. He didn't hug her back, and of course that hurt her, but she handled it, turned around, and left, surprised that he didn't try to stop her, and ended up feeling stupid for even thinking that, considering he doesn't even care about her.

Inuyasha watched her leave, desperately wanting to stop her, but knowing it was no use. She was a determined girl, once she set her mind on something, she was going to do it. It hurt more than the hanyou expected it to. He felt a few tears slip down his face.

"Why'd you let her go, Inuyasha? We needed her, you needed her," Miroku suddenly asked, sneaking up behind the hanyou.

Inuyasha scoffed, "How the fuck was I suppose to stop her, huh, Miroku? She hates me. She hates being here. She wants Kikyo to help with the jewel shards. Just leave me the fuck alone," Inuyasha began walking away, trying to stop the tears, and the horrible, twisted feelings of sadness and guilt, while Miroku stood there, shaking his head at him.

…

One week passed by, then the second week, then the third. It has been three damn weeks since he'd seen the wench. Sango was upset with him. Even Miroku and Kaede were too. The hanyou was depressed. It didn't seem as bright in Feudal Japan without the wench. He missed her. Gods, he missed her sent. He loved her, even though he hated to admit it to himself.

Inuyasha sat on the hillside once again. He'd been doing it often since Kagome left. It was the last place he talked to her, smelled her wonderful scent. Of course, he was upset. He became more frustrated, trying to figure out these feelings. He was mad. Mad at himself, mad at her. He was hurt too. He really thought he actually cared for Kikyo? I mean, of course he did, but it was so long ago. What he thought was love for the other woman, wasn't actually. It was simply guilt. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to save her. But he couldn't, and all that guilt turned into confusion, and confused him to think he was in love with the priestess. But Kagome had changed everything. Hell, she was his all. She was all he had. No matter how many fucking fights, she was always his. _Always._ And Gods, he loved her, he'd give his life for her. Could she really be that much of a baka to think he didn't love her, that he loved Kikyo?

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. Thinking was getting to him, thinking about it made things even more confusing, made Inuyasha even more angry. He began feeling self hate, for letting something so fucking precious, something that meant the world to him, just easily slide through his fucking hands like sand. He let out a soft growl, looking up at the night sky and the stars.

"Inuyasha, please go to her," a voice said behind him. He swiftly turned around to see Sango, a soft expression in her eyes. "Just think of how she must be feeling. I do admit that you're a baka, and yes you do mess things up with Kagome so easily, but I know that you love her, and she loves you."

Instead of demanding her to leave, Inuyasha sighed softly, and finally decided to stop feeling sorry for herself.

…

Once Kagome finished with her homework, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, and quickly dried her hair. After changing into her favorite pajamas, and assuring her mother that she wasn't hungry and that she was going to bed, she returned back into the peaceful quietness of her room. Turning off all of the lights, she willed herself to go to sleep, to try to fall into a peaceful slumber for once in about three weeks, she still failed miserably. She laid down and faced to the window, wishing Inuyasha would come back. She felt pathetic.

She was alone in her thoughts, and she was terrified, she was so fucking sick, of thinking. She thought every damn second of the day, and it certainly didn't help her. She thought being away from Inuyasha would help. She knew she loved him, she didn't know it would hurt this much, being away from him. She thought it'd _help_. She was such a baka. The digital alarm clock on her night stand so 2:55. Her mother had been up with the crying daughter, trying to assure her that it would be okay, that sometimes love did _hurt, _and love was just _so confusing _sometimes. She'd told her that love wasn't perfect, she wasn't perfect, but Inuyasha _did_ love her though, anyway. It didn't help. Kagome had felt it hard to believe one damned good thing that came from anyone's mouth. She was losing faith, losing hope. She was afraid of love. Her mother had given up, though. Everyone had. She didn't mind that. She only cared that Inuyasha had given up on her. She was so pathetic.

She already felt the hot trails of tears strolling down her cheek, she felt the dampness. It was beginning to become an everyday thing with the tears, the emptiness. Hojo had tried comforting her. The hope that filled his eyes was ridiculous. But she knew she couldn't possibly love anyone else. She hated to brake his heart, but she couldn't take it.

She turned her back to the window, feeling even more stupid for staring at it, hoping he'd just jump through it any second. Nothing was ever going to happen, because she wasn't Kikyo. She didn't have that kind of grace, that kind of elegance, that kind of beauty. Kikyo was gorgeous. There was grace in everything she did. Everything she did, as if possible, also had this kind of wonderful elegance. She was better than any queen. Kagome knew she was pretty, but nothing near Kikyo. Kikyo was everything, while Kagome was nothing. She didn't notice more tears rolling down her cheeks, and she also didn't notice the cool breeze flowing through her room by the opened window. But she did notice the sound of his voice, that god damn voice she'd waited so long to hear, that she missed so damn much.

"Can you please stop crying, wench? You know I hate it when you cry," the hanyou had said, trying his best to sound agitated, a little annoyed, but his feeling, her scent, got the best of him. His heart was skipping beats. He'd missed her so much, and it pissed him off when she scoffed and didn't even turn to look at him.

"And why do you care? It's never concerned you much when I cry, it shouldn't concern you now," her words were sharp, and she didn't know how much she was killing the him. She heard him growl in frustration.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I always fuck up, and it's me who always makes you cry. So I'm sorry. I need you, we need you. Me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, we all do," he said, speaking softly. It surprised her.

"Inuyasha, you baka!" she had shot up from the bed in a hurry, finally turning to face him, making visible to him all the hurt, the tears threatening to spill, the sadness, anger, confusion. He felt dizzy, "I've been here waiting for three weeks, and now you finally show up. Do you know how stupid I feel? Why did you even come back? I am not Kikyo, and that's what you wanted, right? Well, I'm not her, I never will be, so you can just go!"

He was hurt, and was about to protest, until a scent caught his nose. He wrinkled it in disgust, anger, and confusion, "What the fuck is that Hobo guys' fucking scent doing on you? I want a fucking answer, wench!" he was suddenly even more pissed.

Kagome looked at him for a while, giving him an 'are-you-really-that-stupid' look, before finally saying, "If you must know, he came to visit me after you left. He was actually here for me, unlike someone else I know. And that reminds me, I shouldn't have to break other people's hearts just because I can't have the one who I want," she simply said, gazing intently into his amber eyes.

He wrinkled his nose in confusion once again, "What the fuck do you mean, wench? Answer me," he said, gazing into her big brown eyes, which were now starting to tear up.

Finally, she said, "It means I love you," she could already feel the tears spilling again, but damn it, she was fed up, and she was going to admit her feelings, even if he didn't accept, "and it means, that I broke Hojo's heart, just because I couldn't have yours. I don't want to break anyone else's heart, just because I'm an idiot and I love you, so Inuyasha, as you can see, I'm trying to get over you, because I will _not_ ruin someone else's hope, chances, heart, just because I love you. They don't deserve it, Inuyasha, so please go," as she spoke these words, they stung her almost as much as they stung Inuyasha. But they hurt him worse.

He wanted to scream for joy, and he wanted to kill himself. She loved him. But she was trying to get over him. One look into her beautiful eyes, and it killed him to see how much pain he had caused her. But no more. He wasn't going to let her go, nobody else was going to touch her, she was his. He noticed she had her eyes closed, as if willing him to leave, but he grabbed her arm, and her eyes widened, not in fear, but surprise. She'd never feared him. She knew he was kind, no matter how much of an asshole he was, and she knew he would never hurt her. She looked into his eyes, and so much emotion was held in them. She felt even more guilty when he looked down, his eyes to the floor, but his hold on her still firm.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry. I know I've hurt you, and I know you have every fucking right to hate me, but I don't want you to. And I love you. I love you so much. And Kikyo? She's nothing. You… you are everything. I know I don't deserve you, I know you belong with someone so much better than me, someone who doesn't treat you like this. But I don't want that to happen. I love you and I want you as _mines. _Forever. Please, don't let go of me, don't try to forget me, get over me, whatever you call it, because … I still love you."

She glowed. She glowed like she had never before in her life. He did love her. He loved her, and she loved him. And no, she didn't know if everything was going to be alright, but none of that mattered to her, not now, not at this moment, because .her. And she smiled.

Taking her hands and placing them on his cheeks, she slowly lifted his head up, so that his gorgeous amber eyes gazed into hers. There was so much emotion. She didn't know exactly what to say, so she let her actions speak for her, as she slowly leaned in to kiss the gorgeous lips she's been wanting to kiss for _so_ long. This was what she wanted, she realized as his hands found there way to her ebony hair, and hers to his silver, and as his hands gently trailed down her arms, carefully rubbing her back. He didn't know _exactly_ what to do with his hands. His tongue begged for an entrance, and she giggled as she opened her mouth and allowed him in. He stopped, his lips making a hot, burning trail down to her neck.

"Kagome, I want you" he murmured onto her skin as he continued kissing her.

Kagome giggled, "Than you shall have your way. I'm _yours_," he smiled, pushing her back onto the bed.

**LEMON STARTS!**

Slowly, he began taking off her clothing, still kissing her, roughly, all the while. Quickly slipping her top off, he leaned down to kiss her on her neck. Is hands found their way to her back, and Kagome giggled as he growled in frustration while trying to unclasp the bra. Finally he got it, and began to kiss down to hear breasts, taking one in his hand, brushing his fingertips slightly over her hard nipple, and he chuckled as it caused her to shudder.

Her nerves got to her as he began to explore even more, his hot tongue gliding over her soft body, finding its way down, past her tummy. She sighed softly in pleasure. He slowly slipped off her pajama pants, and then rolled her panties down her long, silk like legs. He quit fondling with her breasts and took her long legs and place them over his shoulder, and Kagome let out a scream of pleasure as he buried his head deep in between her legs, and began flicking his tongue ever so gently on her clitoris.

"On, Inuyasha," she sighed. The half demon had known she smelled good, but she tasted even better. And he was nowhere near done. He took his hand, and slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her tightness. Her hands were gripping the bed sheet, she squirmed and squirmed. It was so good. He only went faster, and faster, and then suddenly stuck his tongue in her soft chamber, receiving a scream from the struggling girl. He sensed that she was near, he sucked hard and gave her one last pump of his fingers, before she screamed out his name and her orgasm rippled through her. He chuckled as he raised up to see that she was still shaking slightly from the experience she had just had. The hanyou had a _very _proud smirk on his face, and once Kagome recovered from the experience, she gave him a seductive look and giggled, and once again pulled him close for another kiss. Then, she began taking his clothes, and once she pulled off his robe, she looked up at him. He was beautiful, and he was hers. And he always would be. She smiled, and her gaze rested on his chests, his defined muscles, as she slowly trailed her hands over all of them, savoring the feeling. She sighed, and quickly reached for his pants, and once she had them off, she gasped at the size.

Inuyasha chuckled at her expression. He positioned himself at her entrance, slowly rubbing his tip before it, earning a moan from Kagome, and he growled, wanting to plunge into her so bad right now, but so scared of hurting her.

"Kagome, this will hurt, you know," he said, not wanting to see the pained look on her face. She was beautiful, and she was his, he thought, as he looked down on her. Her lips were swollen from all the rough kisses, her beautiful ebony hair spread out before her, surrounding her. The moonlight made her seem even more beautiful. His silver hair was like a curtain surrounding him.

"Inuyasha," she said in between pants, "I don't care, don't make me wait. I love you, I don't care if it hurts, I want to do this. I want you. Just be gentle," and of course, she didn't need to say all that. Just one look into her eyes, and it told him to continue. He bent down, giving her a soft kiss for once, unlike all his previous rough ones.

He took the plunge.

She let out a cry.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," he said, trying his best to be gentle. His hands were one again fumbling with her breasts, his hands gliding down her body, his forehead against hers, his eyes closed in pleasure. He moaned, and tried his best to control himself. He definitely didn't want to lose control. He was rock hard inside of her, pumping in and out of her tight, wet, heat. Fuck, she was tight. He moaned and groaned. Finally, he opened his eyes to see her beautiful face, and he moaned at the site. Her cheeks were red, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open, and she looked _so _fucking in to it. He was fucking her into oblivion. She let out a loud moan as he began to pump faster, in and out, over and over again. She whimpered, and he groaned. Her breasts were jumping up and down, and he was giving one a hard squeeze. She was close, as was he, so he bent down, and gave her a quick kiss as she screamed into his mouth, then he moved down to the place between her neck and shoulder, and he bit her. At that very moment, they both exploded, and Inuyasha rolled over beside her, both of them panting from the mind blowing orgasm that they had just experienced.

Kagome giggled, "I mean, wow, Inuyasha, that was absolutely amazing," she noticed Inuyasha was wearing a proud smile on his face. She turned to face him, and smiled, and said, "Inuyasha, you know I love you, right?" she seemed worried.

"Of course I do, wench. And I love you too, so much, more than you could even imagine," Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, and turned her back to him, and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close as possible to him.

"Kagome?" he said, a little bit of worry in his voice.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, close to sleep.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding guilty.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "For what, Inuyasha? I already forgave you," she smiled, eyes still closed, and she could almost feel the half demon smiling.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she felt wonderful. She had everything she ever wanted.

"You're mines, and that's it, forever," now Inuyasha's eyes closed, he was also tired.

"I'm yours, and that's it, forever," Kagome said, smiling as she went to sleep, finally sleeping peacefully for the first time in three weeks.

"Yeah," the hanyou said, also still smiling, and also fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a while.

_**The End**_

_**^.^ I can't believe I wrote that! (: Please, don't forget to read and review, and tell me if you liked it! I have more story ideas, so tell me if you think I should continue writing Inuyasha and Kagome fan fics? I need lots of practice though, (: Well, hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
